Pushing The Limit
by Tears of Thunder
Summary: rated...pg or pg13, I don't know. It has refferences to...sexual stuff! Well! In my story Others like me, upon reading it, who here wondered how Piccolo became a 'fully functional male'? Well, here it is, Pushing the limit of a namekians pride!


Mia stood stationary, the rain plummeting her body as it fell fast and hard. Her eyes closed, facing the sky, drenched. Piccolo watched. 'She loves the rain.' he recalled. 'The only thing she likes better is...' Then the thunder clapped and lightning illuminated the dark sky. He smiled. 'Right on cue.' The training now began!  
Her face grew intense. 'I can only feel this energy at moments like this.' She felt it. It was a pull. Something was yanking firmly to get out of her. It must be a hidden power. 'This is what draws energy into me. This is where the energy goes...now how do I use it?' She recalled all the times she powered her ki so high, that if she retained it, she could have been as strong as at least her mentor Piccolo, but it fled her, like a stream under a bridge. Just as quickly as it comes, it goes. It was getting darker. The clouds swirled menacingly in the sky, like a manifestation of the storm in her soul. 'I have to be strong...I have to make Piccolo-san proud of me!' She began the process. First came the glow...soft and blue, spiraling slowly and hypnotically around her. She inhaled, a swift breath of moist rainy air, drawing in the power around her... 'I bring in the power around me...but I can't tap into this power within?'  
He smiled with pride. That's it kid. He thought to her. I'm going to coach you...alright?   
Mia's face smiled, still in keen concentration. Okay...what now?   
First, don't depend on me. This is about you and your power. He formed his telepathic bond with her, straining until he felt all that she felt. Alright Mia. Look for it...look for the source...where is it?   
Her face clenched in concentration. She felt it in her middle. A pulsing in the stream of her blood, coursing through her like adrenaline.  
Bring it out! He demanded. There it is! You have to bring it up!   
Her blue glow began to fluctuate radically as it cackled with the power of the storm. Friction sizzled on her clenched fists, and her stomach tightened in a wave of pain. 'There it is!' She thought. 'That pain I felt. It's the power...but it seems destructive. Why does it hurt?' She focused on the power and brought it up, almost feeling it burn now in her chest. It was now becoming excruciating; like a heart attack, but still she went on.  
Now what? Her thoughts were incoherent. Piccolo couldn't sense her. 'What happened?' He thought opening his eyes.  
She lost the link to her sensei, and realized he wasn't adjusted to this power she was bringing out. It disrupted the link. The power pulled to get out again. Her chest tightened and her heart began to thud at a fast pace as she held it back. 'That's it! That's why it hurts! I'm stopping it...I have to let it out...help it out!' She held her breath and pushed. A burst of power consumed her in blue flames and she screamed.  
"Piccolo-san!" She yelled grabbing her chest and doubling over. She couldn't close her eyes. She couldn't believe the power of the pain. What was this energy?  
In an instant, Piccolo was beside her, yelling at her to let it go and stop, that it wasn't the time yet. She exhaled, as if exhaling the power from her body, but instead, just pushed it back in to where it came from.   
She felt his hand rubbing her back as she struggled to breathe. That's when she realized she was crying. Her breath shook and so did the rest of her.   
"You did great kid...now just relax." Piccolo's voice soothed her pounding heart, but suddenly, she passed out.  
Piccolo gasped at seeing her eyes roll back and collapse completely. He grabbed her in his arms and flew off to Kami's look out. Hopefully there, he could get her some help.  
  
****  
  
Kami watched the earth pass beneath him, smiling at the peaceful time it was having. But still...there was an unsettling presence lurking about. A telepathic wave was scouring the earth for something.   
"Do you sense some thing Kami-sama?" A voice interrupted the thought process of the old Namekian, and he smiled down at Mr.Popo who stood next to him.  
"I'm sure it's nothing to serious. I need more time to be sure." He walked in from the ledge, as his fellow alien friend watered the flowers and tended to the delicate balance of the pansies.   
A sudden zap crossed Kami's senses, and he immediately knew Piccolo was on his way...with someone else. He smiled. 'So he's finally going to bring her here? Wonderful.' He thought...but upon sensing further, he found that his companion was in need of some help.  
  
****  
  
'Hold on kid, we're almost there.' He looked at the shivering bundle huddled in his arms. She was in a lot of pain, he could tell. There were no external injuries, but there was something wrong with her insides. The way the blood trickled from the corner of her mouth was the best clue he had. He grimaced at the thought of a student dieing during his training. In the beginning, he wouldn't have cared; it would just prove they were weak. But what changed?  
He couldn't answer his own question. He was at the destination. He came to a halt, and landing on the unusual piece of architecture, he looked around, and upon seeing Kami, set the girl down in front of him. His other half approached.  
"I take it you knew I was coming." Piccolo stated. "That's good. Then you know why I'm here."  
He nodded. "I already sent Popo to Corrin's for a senzu bean."   
Piccolo couldn't help but sigh in relief. "Good..."  
The two fell silent.  
"I'm pleased I finally get to meet her. I know she's been on your mind a lot lately."   
With a grunt, Kami knew he was right. "Listen old man, I don't know what you're getting at but get it out of your head now!"   
Kami knelt beside the young girl as she trembled even while unconscious. "You cared enough to bring her here, didn't you?" Kami touched the girl.  
"What are you doing?" Piccolo sneered.  
With a smile, he replied, "I see why you didn't let her die." He stood again. "With only one touch I know what's going on Piccolo. You..."  
"DON'T SAY IT!" Piccolo roared. "I'm not capable of any such emotion!"  
Kami sighed. "We're one Piccolo. I feel what you feel. I know what you know. And I know you love her." He shook his head. "It's such a pity you'll never swallow your pride enough to let her know."  
Piccolo looked at her, an emotion surfacing. "I feel it every time I look at her sleeping. She's got this power inside her, and even for a Saiya-jin it's unusual." Where his eyebrows would have been fell down in concern. "That's what almost killed her today. We were trying to bring it out, but by the time I knew the true nature of this power, it was to late. It was burning her alive."   
Kami nodded. "I know..." He turned and walked. "Come with me Piccolo."  
Piccolo looked at Mia shaking on the ground, hesitating. Then he realized that that reaction simply gave him away, not that he could hide it from him though.  
"Don't worry about her. She'll be fine if we leave her for a moment." After another look back, Piccolo followed.   
"Kami, I know what you want to talk to me about, and it can't happen." He let his voice fall low. "It's going against nature."  
"Piccolo. It happened to Goku, it happened to Tien, and even as we speak it's happening to Vegita, and don't ask about that. You'll see soon enough." He looked at the flowers beside him. "I know how hard it is for you Piccolo. She's a beautiful young woman and you're curious. There's nothing wrong with it."  
Piccolo growled. "So you were watching that day when I..."  
"Yes Piccolo. I was." Kami smiled. "It was a rather sweat gesturer, and had she been awake to remember..."  
Piccolo shook his head. "I wish you'd just watch the earth and leave me alone."  
Kami picked up a daisy that was in the flowerbed. "Don't fear her rejection. I sense she feels for you as well. She subtly drops you hints, she has a faith in you, she respects you..."  
"She fears me." Piccolo interrupted.   
"Out of respect she fears you...out of love, she tolerates you."  
At the word, Piccolo swallowed hard. "I can't return that."  
"You already have."  
"LISTEN!" He barked, anger mixed with sorrow writhing in him. "I'm not that way! I can't provide for her, and I can't..." Piccolo stopped himself. The concept of mating had not been an issue before.  
Kami felt a little pink. "Well...there are the dragon balls for that predicament."  
Piccolo blushed furiously, not believing he actually considered it for a moment. "That would be one for Veggie-baka to insult me with for life..."  
Kami, in all seriousness rested his hand on the shoulder of his counterpart. "Just the same, act or risk loosing her."  
A scream of intense pain brought the Namekians back to the moment at hand. Mia was hollering.  
In a flash, Piccolo was running to her, and Kami followed close behind.  
As soon as he saw her face, he melted. Tears had made paths down her cheeks and she was struggling to stand as she chocked on each sob.  
'He...left me...he left....he...' Forcing herself to look around, she met Piccolo's gaze approaching her. He trotted within a foot of her and knelt to catch her as she lost all balance.  
"Kid...relax. I'm right here." He soothed as she sobbed into his gi. "You only have to take the pain a little longer."  
Mia shook her head. "That's...not...it. I thought...you left me here." She whimpered, her voice at a whisper. Piccolo looked up from Mia's shoulder at Kami. He was right...she did care too.   
"Sorry kid. I'm here now." He felt her arms wrap around his neck and hug him, and he felt it. The same emotion that made him care. The same emotion that made him save her. He...felt...  
Mia gulped hard, a seizer of pain rocketing through her body. He hugged her closer, not caring that Kami looked on them with pride. She needed him now.  
"Helps on the way kid..." She looked up, her eyes rimmed with glittering tears, and still, she smiled through all the pain. She nodded once.  
A capsule plain reached the lookout, and landed a few feet from them, and Mia stared in wonder, eyes wide despite the pain.   
After the dust cleared, Yajarobi stepped out with Mr.popo and Corin. Piccolo cleared his throat and loosened his grip on her. Kami was one thing, but the others was a complete other.   
"Here ya' go." Yajarobi mumbled. "I'm always saving you guys..."  
Corrin shook his furry head. "Are you the one who grows them, Tubby?" The cat stepped forward and approached the ill girl. "So, you're Mia..."  
Mia nodded once with a weak smile.   
"Well, eat this. You'll feel better in just a matter of seconds." He reached out his paw, and in it, sat a greenish brown bean. "It's little hard. If you can't chew it, just swallow it."  
Piccolo reached out and took it for her, and with a gentle hand, slowly slid it into her mouth. Mia struggled with it for a moment, but in the long run, got it down. In that very moment, her muscles tightened, her wounds healed, and the blood on her lip faded away. Sitting strait up she gasped in a flash of heat. She looked around, and they looked at her. Glancing at her hand, she opened and closed it, as if testing this new healing aid.   
"Wow..." Mia stuttered. "That's incredible!" She smiled warmly. "Thank you."  
Corrin nodded. "It's a pleasure. I'm Corrin, a cat. This fool is Yajarobi."  
"And I am Kami's assistant Mr.Popo." He bowed a little at his waist, greeting the new girl. "You're welcome here for as long as you like."   
Piccolo stood up and Mia followed suit. Next to the giant Namek, she was only child!  
"I'm Mia. My full names to hard to remember, even for me." She bowed as Popo did. "Thank you...I thought I was going to die."  
Kami stepped forward. "Well, we're all glad you didn't."   
Mia looked at the aged Namek with wonder. She swallowed; eyes squinted and wondered if she was seeing correctly. "Piccolo-san...he looks like you."   
Piccolo smirked. "Well, technically yes, he is me. Or rather, I'm him." Mia looked confused. "It's alright kid, I'll explain later." He nudged her forward. "Mia, this Kami, the guardian of earth."   
The kind old god nodded, and greeted her. 'She is something. It's no wonder Piccolo's so taken with her. What a fine choice!'   
Mia bowed again, only longer, hoping she was being respectful enough.   
"Oh come now! Guardian is just a title, a job if you may! You don't have to treat me any different as you do anyone else."   
Mia still looked. "Regardless, all of you saved my life."  
Kami looked at Piccolo. "You're giving credit to us yes, but Piccolo is the one who brought you here. You should be thanking him."  
Mia couldn't help but blush. 'How do I thank him?'  
She turned looking down, as if ashamed. "I'm sorry for the trouble sensei. It won't happen again."  
Piccolo shook his head. "Just a thank you will do kid. You act as if I'm a warlord."  
With a smile, she replied. "Thank you, Piccolo-san."  
"You're welcome, Mia."   
In those few words, Piccolo knew for sure what Kami said was true. He had to act, or risk loosing her.  
Piccolo took his eyes away from her, and seemed to be same old piccolo, except to Kami. He saw it in his eyes. 'He knows. And he fights it to the very end. Maybe if I can have a talk with her...'  
"Piccolo, I hate to interrupt, but I know how you hate to waste time." Kami stepped to the young girl. "I don't feel comfortable sending you off to train with her just yet. Why don't you go challenge Goku to a spar and come back in an hour or so?"  
Piccolo eyed him suspiciously. 'His logic is flawless and he knows I have no choice but to go along or I risk Mia's safety.' He nodded and walked to the ledge and leapt off. I'll be back Mia. Kami will take care of you for a while. Mia nodded as he left. Kami turned, "Corrin, if you'd like you may stay and join us for some tea."  
"I appreciate the offer, but I should head back." Corrin hopped into he capsule plain and took off with Yajarobi.  
As they took off, Yajarobi grinned. "What a fox." He murmured.   
"She's all yours if you want to risk Piccolo's fury."  
He went pale and shut up.  
Kami looked down at her, and she returned with an uneasy smile. "Come child. We have much to talk about."  
"No offense, but I can't see what." She tucked her loose hair behind her ear and fixed her ponytail.   
Kami smiled, amused by the girls ignorance. "Yes, of course you can't..."  
Mia blinked, confusion again on her mind. "What do you mean?"  
"Would you like some tea child?" Kami asked as Popo went to the kitchen and put the kettle on.   
"Yeah, that would be nice!" Mia's eyes shimmered.   
Kami chuckled. "Mr.Popo, get out some snacks for the Saiya-jin as well."  
  
****  
  
Mia sipped her tea contently. "I haven't had a meal like that in ages. Thank you!" She sighed and looked at all the dishes in front of her. "Are you sure I didn't eat to much?"  
Kami grinned. "Of course not. We feed Goku pretty often and he tons more. We're in supply for such occasions. There's more if you'd like!"  
Mia shook her head. "No thank you, I couldn't!"  
Mr.Popo laughed. "Then who will eat the sundae I made for you?" He plopped the dish in front of her and they stood waiting as she smiled ear to ear.  
She took the spoon they gave her and took a bite, sighing blissfully.  
"It's good to see such a fresh young face here. We love the company." Mia nodded as she took another bite.   
"If you feed me like this each time I come, I'll come everyday. I pretty much feed myself training with Piccolo-san!"  
"Ah yes...Piccolo..." Kami folded his hands, a secretive look in his eyes. "How are you getting along?"  
"Great!"  
"Really? No problems?"  
"Not really."  
Kami shrugged. "So, he controls his temper well around you I take it."  
Mia giggled. "I wouldn't go that far, but I figure it's just the way he is. I know I shouldn't take it personal."  
'Amazing...she believes that and it took the others so long to see who he really is.'  
She finished her ice cream and slapped her tummy in delight. "That was awesome!"  
"It's no trouble. It's rather amusing." Kami became serious for a moment. "Mia, may I ask you something?"  
She nodded as she drank a glass of milk to wash down all she ate.  
"Have you ever had a romantic interest in Piccolo?"  
Mia gasped and choked on her milk, coughing insanely. "What do you mean by that?!"  
"It's just a curiosity." He smiled calmly at the Saiya-jin girl, "I take it you have by the color of your cheeks."  
Mia smiled slightly, embarrassed and a bit taken back. "Is...is it that obvious?" She whispered.  
"No." Kami replied, "I just know matters of the soul, and your soul is longing for him."  
Mia's heart felt tight and sank rather low. "So...why is it you want me to say it?"  
Popo put his hand on her shoulder. "Because we haven't seen such a change in him since he trained Gohan." Mia looked up at him, eyes a little watery. "It's no reason to be upset."  
"We want to break the barrier that Gohan couldn't, and we think you have what it takes to get to him." Kami stood and walked to her. "Join me for a walk child."  
Mia smiled faintly. "You and him are so much alike. You call me child...he calls me kid."  
"It's his own way of giving you a term of affection with out stepping beyond the bonds of honorifics."  
Mia nodded as she realized that was true. "So...are you saying...." She blushed.  
"Yes, he cares much more than he lets on."   
Mia sighed, feeling a kind of fulfillment.   
"I'm afraid of loosing our friendship. I wouldn't risk that for anything." Mia looked up at the sky, clear from the earlier storm, and the sun was getting ready to set. "I wish in a way I could know it all with out taking the risk...but it's impossible."  
Kami nodded as the girl sat down and watched the sky turn shades of pink and purple. "You know...I'm doing this for the both of you. I want you to try."  
"I don't want to push him!" Mia whimpered. "I'm so afraid if I do one thing wrong he'll hate me for it!" She bowed her head, tucking it between her knees. "I don't want to risk that...All I want is for him to be proud of me."  
Kami looked at his own hands, aged and worn. He sighed. "Young one. My kind live quite a long time, and I'm afraid my time might be drawing near." He closed his eyes. "When I die, Piccolo does too."  
Mia spun around on her little seat, tears already falling. "No..."   
"I'm afraid that's the way it is." He knelt beside her. "I don't want to take him with me, but it's not a matter of choice. It's a matter of fate, and if fate is what brought you to him, then I want it to carry out all that it can before our time is up."  
Mia cried hard now. "I've...never thought of loosing...him that way."  
Strong yet feeble arms surrounded her, comforting her. She hugged the old Namek, and said, "Thank you. I know what I have to do."  
  
****  
  
Piccolo flew across the horizon. 'Only one more to go.' He bolted down sure of his senses, strait into the ocean. Eyes wide open he swam deeper, and yet deeper. 'Even now a human could have never made it this far.' He kept his breath held, and wondered within himself if this was right. 'As I told Kami, this is going against nature. And Mia...is it really her that I need? Maybe I'm mistaken. Maybe I just enjoy training someone...but I know that's not it...and how am I going to bring myself to swallow my pride enough to ever show her?' He shook it off. It didn't matter. That is what's happening, and that's what will happen.   
A glimmer in the darkness of the deep water caught his eye. I glimmering dragon ball rest in mid drift on its way down. Piccolo smirked. 'You're mine!' He snatched the giant marble and kicked away. It had already been to long without air. Piccolo held his mouth shut as he sped to the waters surface. He then felt like one the bones in his legs cracked! He cried out underneath the water, cursing himself for his stupidity. 'Damn it! Bends!' He used his ki to push himself the rest of the way. Breaking through the placid mirror of the water, he gasped for air, baring his fangs in the need. He stayed still a moment, resting. 'That's it!' he looked at the ball in his hand... 'That's the last one.'  
  
***  
  
'They should be safe here.' Piccolo thought to himself, burying them next to the cliff where he first met Mia. 'I can be sure they'll be here when I'm ready for them.' He stood and sighed, slightly favoring the leg that hurt him surfacing. He rubbed it and smiled. 'Another reason I'm glad I'm not human...that would have disabled me for life.'   
  
****  
  
Mia stared out at the stars, reflecting on what Kami had told her. 'When I go, Piccolo goes to.' The words echoed through her mind like a scream in a valley. She wiped her eyes with the tip of her shirt. 'It just means I have to act... I have to show him...now!'  
Piccolo watched her from above, contemplating what was going on. 'Kami...what did you tell her that upset her so?' He floated down; she didn't seem to notice. He smiled gently, knowing no one would see him do so. 'It's all right kid. I'm back. I'm never gonna leave you now.'  
Finally, he stepped forward. "You alright kid?"   
He was surprised how fast she spun around to face him. He saw it again. Tears...And they stung him.  
"Now what are those for?" He asked kneeling before her.  
"Is it true Piccolo?" She whispered. "Is it true that when you die Kami dies and when he dies you die?" She bit in her lower lip. "Please...tell me that's not true!"  
Piccolo's face was stolid and unreadable. 'He told her...and she thinks I don't have much time...' He nodded. "His death is my death."  
"Why didn't you tell me that?" Her eyes closed, suppressing the need to cry. "Why...?"  
"Because it isn't an issue right now." He rested a hand on her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere little one."  
She stared up at him, stars in her eyes and in her heart. "Nothings set in stone Piccolo-san. You could..." She stopped herself, realizing her hands were balled into nervous fists.   
He slowly leaned forward, inches from her face. Mia could still see the bright emotion in his eyes even in the darkness of the night. She swallowed, his nose almost touching her own. Her body began to shake in a wonderful anticipation as strong hands grasped her shoulders, bracing her as if for an impact.  
Piccolo half lidded his eyes and reached his face the last inch to hers, and gently kissed her cheek. Drawing back after a moment he let his voice go on as if on the light breeze, saying, "I'll always be here for you." Mia smiled back at him, and that was more than enough for the tired Namek. "Let's go back to camp and get some rest."   
As the pair leapt off, Kami stood, observing at a distance. 'Well, for you Mia, I won't be going anywhere for a while, accept maybe...closer to you.' He sighed, looking behind him at Mr. Popo. 'That girl is like a daughter to me already.'  
  
(The night before the battle with Krill...)  
  
Piccolo solemnly looked down in front of him. 'I never thought I'd be faced with this.' He closed his eyes. The wind was playing with the fringes of his heavy cape, almost as if it knew what was to come. He lifted his face to the sky, and called, "ARISE DRAGON! I CALL YOU OUT OF THE BURNING FIRES OF HELL TO GRANT MY WISH!"  
The dragon balls that sat before him twinkled, at first doing nothing. 'Do I really want to do this?' He asked himself as the ground trembled. He remembered the sick bastard that wanted to take Mia for reasons the Namek could only judge as repulsive. 'Even if that freak some how wins, I'll be damned if he has her before I do!' He watched as the sky turned black, a thunderstorm coming out of nowhere. The wind gusted hard with the force of a hurricane, and the Namekian still stood stolidly still as the earth shook, the eternal dragons presence illuminating out of the jeweled spheres before him. With a crash of thunder, it bulleted into the sky, and for a moment, you could swear you heard the roar of the dragons' voice, already warning you to bring to mind the wish.  
'The wish.' Piccolo felt dispatched from the earth as he thought of it. 'Being fully male...' He looked at his life up to that moment. 'What will change?' He smirked, finding a twinge of humor in the ironic choice of words. 'Besides the obvious anyway.'  
The golden glow faded from the stretch of illuminating ribbon in the sky, revealing a long Chinese dragon staring down at its summoner. 'Well, this is it.'  
"You have summoned the eternal dragon, and now, in exchange for bringing the balls together, you will be granted ONE wish, but think and speak carefully, for it will be done just as you say."  
'Who's to say that Mia wants this at all?' Piccolo wondered. His mind drifted back, back to a few hours before...  
  
Flashback....  
  
"That is a very awkward purpose he has in store for you, and as I would always do for this planet, I will once again fight, and perhaps die in this battle tomorrow."  
"DON'T SAY THAT!" Mia ordered with an uncharecteristic authority, and stopped. "I've never seen such bravery despite odds like this! Rio and I would probably have left the planet already had he been alive!" She grabbed the shoulder of his weighted cape causing him to stop as well. He snarled and pulled away but she still persisted taking his face in her hands until he looked back at her.   
"Stop this kid." He said calmly taking her hands off him. "You should just…"  
She stopped him from talking by shaking her head and saying simply, "Iie, don't talk. It's your turn to listen."  
He was about to slap her face and tell her to leave him be, that all warriors feel that way before battles like this. But somehow, he didn't. He stared deeply into her scared eyes, and felt 'that emotion' again.  
"You can't take on the world, Piccolo-san..." She stopped dead. She smiled slightly. "I know you could win if it came down to taking on the world, but the point is, it's not your place to do so." Mia suppressed her tears. Piccolo meant every thing to her right then. She had no one else. "You…you are just the strongest person I've ever known in my whole life, and I'm not talking about your strength." She placed one hand on his chest, over his heart. She looked at that place on his chest and removed her hand. His heart was beating as rapidly as hers. She slowly looked up at him, saying slowly, "Don't go into a battle thinking that you might loose." She said looking back up at him. "It may be true, but…just don't do it! If you think you can't win, then you won't! Remember, you taught me that! Please!" she begged, "I don't want to loose the last person who matters in my life."  
Piccolo could only stare. 'She stood up to me.' Then, with a proud smile, "What logic." He commended, "It's hard to understand why, but I think I might have just learned something new from you…Mia."  
Mia smiled as well. "I'm sorry, I almost lost it. I know you really hate that…"  
Piccolo placed one green hand on her cheek, feeling the warmth rise in her face and seeing it fluster with redness. She inhaled sharply in alarm at the caressing gesture.   
"Just as I thought," He sighed in relief.   
Mia took the hand that Piccolo placed on her and held it there.  
No words were said.   
'She's so brave.' Piccolo thought feeling a great deal of adoration for her in such meticulous fervency it could no longer be ignored. He felt her soft hand press against his as she closed her eyes and rubbed her cheek against his palm. 'She's so weak, yet she stays with me, with such confidence that I know what is right for her.' He took the other side of her face with his other hand and looked in her eyes again. She was no longer blushing. 'She is learning to be selfless, as all the earths warriors are. She's no longer a child now. She's grown up in the training.'  
"Mia," Piccolo wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. Mia felt the front of his clothed chest meet hers and she felt suddenly dizzy with anticipation and nervousness. But despite her nervousness, she reached her hand up and palmed his chest, feeling the muscular structure that existed underneath.   
She sighed. 'Piccolo...are you finally making your move? Are you going to finally show me if you want me in your life more than before...and maybe...forever?'  
He smiled at her and finished, "Think of this as part of the training...just do your best and don't talk back to me." He said taking her chin in his hand. 'I'll make this a lesson you won't soon forget.'  
Mia looked at him as his fingers forced her to. She shyly blinked a few times, but there was that look in his eyes. It was that look that resembled the icy depth of obsidian; black and empty like when she first met him, but now, they were full of emotion. Dripping with it! She saw he had changed as well, in ways she had never expected him to. She ran her hands up to his neck and held him as he bent down to her level, ready and waiting. "Yes, I trust you." She breathed.   
He released his breath and began kissing her, finally satisfied that what he felt for her was love. Not the love that humans can feel, but the love that you know fate had dipped its hand into, and brought them together. It was a love that he never thought possible but now was proof that such strong emotions did exist outside of hate and revenge. Like when he trained Gohan, he knew it would happen, and he actually let it, and because of Gohan, he let Mia in as well. He did crave love as much as anyone else ever had, but he only craved love from one girl who was Saiya-jin, who was loyal, who was strong in her own ways. She was someone to protect, and someone to trust. She was for him, and him alone, and with that kiss, he was determined to have her as his mate. Krill would never get her, and never taste the kiss that the two shared between each other.   
Freeing one of his hands, he took the edge of his cape and brought it around her so that she was concealed against him. Mia dare not break the kiss. She was in love with him, and knew all that was wrapped into it. This was the closure to the bond they had felt growing, and now, emotionally, physically, and spiritually, they were as one.  
Piccolo drew back. "Mia..." he sighed, completely letting himself go in the moment.  
"Don't say anything...please..." Mia begged in a whisper. "I've waited..." She hugged him close, letting her words hang.  
"Alright."  
The two melted into each others embrace savoring the nearness to one another, knowing that this break in the two's battle was far from over.  
  
End of flashback....  
  
"You try my patience! Speak!"  
Once and for all, Piccolo was certain as he raised his voice, concentrating on each syllable. 'That would not have happened if she didn't feel this!' Taking in his last moments, he was ready to change, for Mia...for himself!  
  
Piccolo's POV...  
  
I guess that was it. I worried to the point of making a wish to the dragon and for what?! Another appendage! It seems worthless enough, yet I know what it's for. I don't know how it works exactly, but I know basically...shit I'm blushing! It figures!   
After the dragon balls scattered, I stood there a minute, actually pretty confused. I didn't really feel any different...Good! Then I was still myself...only completely male. I don't think it even involves adjusting to the change! I smiled to myself. Now I have a concrete way of showing her what I've felt...what I feel. I'm not even a sentimental person, but I guess people can change. Her and Gohan. No one else has really gotten to me, though I respect Goku. He let me live...and he trusted me with his son? And I spent half my life trying to kill him. Now...I have something else. Something else I can strive for, another reason to train myself, and get stronger without being vengeful. I have Mia now, and that's enough...more than enough. She's more than I deserve after all I've done. To think, I took Gohan to remake him in my image as revenge on Goku, knowing I would die a year from then, and yet, the only reason I died was because of that boy. He, instead, remade me. Thanks to him, I'm able to be what I am today.   
Before I can think anything else to myself, I arrived at the Sons home, and knew exactly where to find Mia. The wish hadn't even taken me 10 minutes, so I was still able to watch her until morning. Whether it is today, or tomorrow, or month's ahead, or even years from now, I would show her, and it didn't matter how long it took. I can wait.  
I had full intention on staying the whole night to make sure krill didn't come for her, or even one of his men, but something stirred me to make the wish tonight. 'So what happens now Mia?' I think to her as she sleeps. 'Do we ignore all that's happened, or do we progress from here? It's up to you.' I won't rush her. She'll learn to sense my emotions even more than she does now. She is still learning, and she might not even know what she's doing is reading my soul, but I will teach her. I will teach her everything. I swear.  
I find myself in the corner of her room, after inviting myself in through the window. I smiled as I came in, noticing she was sleeping soundly. I also found she...wasn't wearing anything to bed that night...it was in a way, erotic. 'What a day it's been for her?' I figured she must be tired, and she had to rest if she were to fight tomorrow.   
I don't know how long I sat there meditating before I heard her stir. I peeked on eye open to see her on one elbow looking out the open window. The soft shades of dawn settled on her like they did the clouds in the sky. She looked angelic. Her hair was out and down, and I could smell her from where I sat. It was a pleasant smell, like the aroma of spring. I smiled, recalling the words I use to describe her, 'She has danced through the wind in flight and sailed through the starlit path of night.' Maybe it was as it seemed. Maybe she was an angel...to perfect and innocent for heaven itself. Me, a demon....with an angel. It was as it should be. But I'm not a demon anymore, am I? It was time. I stood and approached her, knowing nothing would ever be the same between us.  
  
  
It's obvious what happens next, but just the same, if you want more details, read my story, Others Like Me and see for yourself. Any suggestions? Now, no one came accuse me of not knowing Piccolo WAS asexual! This one wasn't as Romantic as I wanted it, but I figured I'd...ahem...finish the scene if enough people want me to... 'drools as she looks at Piccolo' I gotta go, I...er...have something to do...yeah that's it, something to do!  
  



End file.
